(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle of a belt which is equipped with saw-toothed coupling means, and more particularly to a buckle, wherein a locking member formed on the back side of the buckle is locked with saw-toothed coupling grooves which are continuously formed longitudinally along the center of the back side of the belt such that the belt can be fastened at random points.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a buckle which has been conventionally used, xe2x80x9ca belt equipped with saw-toothed coupling meansxe2x80x9d is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 96-4268.
Coupling means of the above conventional buckles is constructed in a way that a saw-toothed member having plurality of narrowly spaced saw teeth is sticked to a waist belt, an inclined guiding groove is integrally formed on the external surface of a cylindrical operating rod forming a locking member of which end portion is locked with the saw teeth on the circumferential surface thereof, a spring is built-in thereby fixed by a bolt in the upper part of a housing which is coupled to the operating rod side by side in the body of an ornamented belt, a push rod which is equipped with a projection coupled to the inclined guiding groove of the operating rod and of which knob is exposed downwardly through a rectangular groove of the body of a buckle is forced to receive downward elasticity by the spring inside the housing such that end portion of the locking member is normally locked with a saw-toothed member, and the spring is pressed causing the locking member rotate by the downwardly moving the push rod, thus releasing the locking state of the saw-toothed member to unfasten a belt when a knob which is formed on end portion of the push rod is pressed.
The above conventional buckles consist of an ornament, an operating rod, a housing, a spring, a push rod, etc. Production process has been complicated, workability in the assembly process has been dropped, and production costs have been increased due to their complicated structure and numerous components.
Furthermore, the knob is pressed against by touching with the abdominal region of a user, thereby causing unfastening of a belt contrary to a user""s intention, severe problems during using when a user is seated in the state of wearing a belt since a knob for releasing the locking state of a belt is formed on the lower part of a buckle.
The present invention was invented so as to solve the problems which buckles according to the prior art have. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a buckle which simplifies production process, reduces production costs by decreasing number of components, improves productivity of a worker by simplifying the structure thereof, and can prevent unfastening of a belt contrary to a user""s intention before it happens.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a buckle comprising:
a buckle body from the back of which top and bottom walls of buckle frame forming coupling holes are projected on the opposite points;
an operating rod which is inserted into the coupling holes formed on top and bottom walls of the buckle frame, wherein a cutout locking member, a locking knob coupled to saw-toothed grooves of a belt, and a push knob for releasing the coupling state of the locking knob are formed on the circumferential surface, a fixed shaft is formed on one end portion, and a spring locking portion is equipped inside thereof;
a fixed rod which is coupled to one end portion of the operating rod, wherein a blocking projection inserted into the cutout locking member of the operating rod is formed on the circumferential surface, a fixed rectangular protrusion is formed on one end portion, and a spring locking portion is equipped inside thereof; and
a spring for providing the operating rod with rotating elasticity by being inserted into the operating rod.
A buckle according to the present invention is characterized in that it has made functions of fastening and unfastening of a belt realized in one component, thereby decreasing number of components and simplifying structure thereof such that productivity can be improved while buckles according to the prior art are characterized in that an operating rod for fastening a belt is systematically united with a housing for releasing the fastened state of the belt.